A Band Camp Survival Guide: A Freshman's Guide To Survivng Band Camp
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: "Hey, my name is Asia, and I will be explaining and giving suggestions and pointers on how to survive band camp. I am a sophmore now, and I have learned many things from experience. I will share some of them with you. After reading this guide, you will be and feel prepared for what's coming."
1. Chapter 1

**A Band Camp Survival Guide: How To Survive Band Camp**

**By: ForTheLoveOfCats**

**Introduction **

_You walk into rehearsal like any other day, except today is the first day of band camp. You have no idea what to expect. The upperclassmen scare you with their experiences of passing out from dehydration, running several laps in high-ninety dregree heat, and really bad cramps! You know you do not want any of these things to happen to you, yet you don't really know who to rely on for tips to survive this._

Hey, my name is Asia, and I will be explaining and giving suggestions and pointers on how to survive band camp. I am a sophmore now, and I have learned many things from experience. I will share some of them with you. After reading this guide, you will be _and _feel prepared for what's coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Band Camp Survival Guide: How To Survive Band Camp**

**By: ForTheLoveOfCats**

_The Main Essentials_

**Be Prepared**

When attending any band rehearsal, it would be wise to bring and wear all necessities, such as a water bottle or two ( a water jug when it gets hotter ), a visor, sunglasses ( optional ), sunscreen, bug spray, a change of clothes, and anything else you may need. You don't want to be that one kid who forgets their water in ninety-degree water!

**Music**

Always, always, _always _bring your music with you to rehearsal. If you forget once or twice, fine. Just don't forget it again. I'm sure you would not like your band director, drum major(s), _and _the upperclassmen scolding you all in one day about it! Even if you memorize the first part of the opener, _still _bring it. You may need to make some changes the music during practice, for example.

**Dot Book**

As the season goes on and you get to learn your places on the field, or your _dots,_ you should always carry your dot book around with you, even when you go out for lunch or dinner before you go back on the field again. Dot books are one of the most essential things to have with you, as you can check in the book where you're supposed to be on the field at a particular _set. _So make sure you bring it to _every _rehearsal. Even when there's only a few hours of it. You will be glad you did.

**Sets**

This goes back to the **Dot Book **section that I have discussed above. A set is a certain part of the show where you take steps to stand on your next dot at on the field. To keep track of your _sets, _make sure you have them recorded in your _dot book _so you know which way you are going to march, especially if you are just learning.

**Exercise**

If you are that kid who enjoys sitting around all day watching television, or what-not, then wait until practice to exercise, _stop! _You are only hurting yourself by doing this. You want to keep moving around, even at home where you can be physically prepared for each rehearsal. You will feel much better when you exercise off marching band practice. So, instead of watching a few hours of television, go outside. Take a run or jog. _Stretch. _Do breathing exercises, too. Being fit for rehearsal will boost your confidence in the long run and give you a lot of stamina on the field.

**Practice!**

Take a few hours, a few days a week to practice your instrument. Learn the music and even try to remember some of it so you will feel confident, or more confident of your playing. Acquire nice tone by playing long notes, and you will sound really good. Focus on how you sound now, and how you _want _to sound. Work out the tough parts of your music, even if you find it difficult. Go _slow. _Knowing your music is a very good feeling to feel.

**Ask Questions!**

Don't be shy! Asking questions is one of the most intelligent things to do, not the other way around. Ask a Vet member for help, the band director, a band mate in the same grade as you – there are many resources you can use these days to get help on whatever you're struggling with!

This is the end of the first part on** How to Survive Band Camp **: _The Main Essentials_. I hope you have learned from some of this. In the next section _The Band, _you will learn the basics of dealing with your band and some tips on things such as gossip, drama, your section and others, and your drum major(s).


	3. Chapter 3

**A Band Camp Survival Guide: How To Survive Band Camp**

**By: ForTheLoveOfCats**

**_The Band_**

******Gossip **

Nobody really likes gossip – especially if it is about them! No matter what band you're in, whether it's marching band, concert, wind, or jazz band, there is always that one or few people who love to talk about and spread some kind of untrue information about someone else. Speaking from experience, it is not fun. How to deal with it? Confrontation. I know that may sound a bit scary, but once you let others around you – and the main gossiper know that what they're saying is _not _true, or at least partially, then they will most likely leave you alone. If that fails, talk to a teacher, preferably the band director(s), or older Vet members.

******Drama**

Like gossip, drama is tiring and frustrating. It can drain you of your happiness and energy in band in general. When in some kind of drama, you have a few options:

Ignore it. Especially if it has _nothing _to do with you.

However, if you're part of it, creating it in some way, _stop it. _Nothing good comes from causing embarrassing scenes, bringing others lives into your problems for fun, and so forth. You can get into serious trouble that way.

******Your Section**

**This is general, and can apply to any section, if taken in a positive way.**

_Your section is like your family,_ except for fighting and arguing over each other isn't going to work, more so to other freshmen. This can apply to others, like sophomores or juniors, but you freshmen don't really know the relationships with other, older band mates. So, just observe.

_Help the people in your section._ You will not only be benefiting the person in need, but you'll be looked up to more often – and become popular with other sections.

_Work together. _Personally as a clarinet player in my section, it is difficult now to get the other clarinets to work together, However, you need to learn to ask and share things, if you're one used to working by yourself.

Your band may have different standards, but these few rules can help you quite a bit, especially in band camp when the real test begins.

**Drum Major(s)**

One word: respect. The faster you freshmen learn this, the better. Like your section members and Vets who are older than your, they are all trying to help you out. Now, if your DM is a complete ass, that's a different story. In that case, talk with your band director(s) about it.

The main thing a Drum Major does is conduct. Whether it be working on sets, or while warming up and stretching, that is when the DM is needed most often. Remember that. Conducting is their main purpose.

That is just a short, basic on how to survive band camp. Good luck and have fun!


End file.
